Online information systems, such as web sites and other types of content servers, have slowly become an alternative to traditional print media. Today, many users access up-to-date news, articles, and other information via a web browser or application (“app”) operating on a computing device. While these online information systems provide users with near-instantaneous access to a wealth of information, this information often lacks the formatting, organization, and presentation that users have grown accustomed to from traditional print media.